No-fly zone
No-fly zones are areas (zones or subzones) in Eastern Kingdoms, Kalimdor, Northrend, or Pandaria where either flying doesn't work at all or where flying works, so long as you are well above the ground or while combat is not occurring in a combat zone, such as Wintergrasp. If you fly too low, or enter a combat zone during combat, you will get a warning, and after a few seconds you will be forcefully dismounted with a parachute-like buff to prevent dying from falling. The parachute lasts until you hit the ground. Types ;Can't fly *You may be able to mount up on a flying mount (although not all), but it will not fly in blood elf (Eversong Woods or Ghostlands) or draenei (Azuremyst Isle or Bloodmyst Isle) starting zones. *Some areas just outside the zone that are not in another zone, like around Timeless Isle you can fly, but not on the island itself or just off the coast. *You can't fly underwater, but you may be able to mount a flying mount while floating at the surface. ;Can't fly too low: *In Dalaran during Wrath of the Lich King, you could fly through the city, so long as you remain at least 20 yards above the ground. You could not mount on any flying mount or shift into or while on the ground (except in Krasus' Landing). This restriction was removed in Cataclysm. ;Can't fly during certain times: *In Wintergrasp you can fly through the whole zone, land, and takeoff from the ground so long as a battle is not taking place. During combat you will be forcefully dismounted after a few seconds (though you will also get a prompt asking if you would like to join in the battle, as well, making the debuff a moot point unless a player chooses no in the prompt). In Burning Crusade Flying mounts only worked in Outland. So, everywhere else was a no-fly zone until Wrath of the Lich King was released. In Wrath of the Lich King Flying mounts work in Northrend also, but only if the character has . So, for those without the Cold Weather Flying ability, Northrend is a no-fly zone. In Cataclysm With World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, flying mounts will be available to use in Kalimdor and Eastern Kingdoms, but not the blood elf (Eversong Woods or Ghostlands) or draenei (Azuremyst Isle or Bloodmyst Isle) starting zones. Northrend still requires . Tol Barad is a no-fly zone. In Mists of Pandaria Flying mounts work in Pandaria also, but only if the character has . So, for those without the Wisdom of the Four Winds ability, Pandaria is a no-fly zone. Timeless Isle is a no-fly zone. Notes * Kalimdor or Eastern Kingdoms (before you get a ), Northrend (before you get ), or Pandaria (before you get ) act similarly to no-fly zones in that you cannot mount on any flying mount or shift into Flight Form, but you will not be forcibly dismounted, since there is no way to enter these areas while flying. References Patch changes * * * .}} * pl:No-fly zone Category:Game terms Category:Dalaran Category:Wintergrasp No-fly zone